Time Manipulators Free For All
] Summary Welcome to Rewind Rumble, this is the 19th match. his match is rematch of Dialga VS Sakuya. It going to be free for all for all Time Manipulators, only can allowed Space-Time Manipulators in it, i guess? Now get ready for it! Featuring Roasters A Free for All with 25 roasters. We have: Dialga (Pokemon) Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) Hit (Dragon Ball Super) Tracer (Overwatch) Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog Verse) The Doctor (Doctor Who) Doc Scratch (Homestuck) Grandfather Spider (Wizard101) Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) Jade Harley (Homestuck) Arecus (Pokemon) Kaguya Houraisan (Touhou Project) Mobster Kingpin (Problem Sleuth) Morganthe (Wizard101) Niko the Cat (OneShot) Shinki (Touhou Project) Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Force of Evil) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Luka (Monster Girl Quest) Aradia Megido (Homestuck) Dave Strider (Homestuck) Richard Watterson (The Amazing of Gumball) Terezi Pyrope (Homestuck) Time Baby (Gravity Falls) Homura Akemi (Madoka Magica) Time Manipulators Roasters Dialga Dialga (Japanese: ディアルガ Dialga) is a dual-type Steel/Dragon Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It's not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Dialga is the game mascot of Pokémon Diamond, appearing on the boxart. Along with Palkia and Giratina, it's a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing time. Sakuya Izayoi Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜　咲夜 Izayoi Sakuya) is the Chief Maid who serves Remilia, the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She's the only human living in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her behavior is that of an easygoing person, and her personality can be seen as perfectly elegant. Hit Hit (ヒット Hitto), renowned as "Never-Miss Hit" (百発百中のヒット Hyappatsu-hyakuchū no Hitto, lit. "Hit the Infallible") and as the "Legendary Hitman" (伝説の殺し屋 Densetsu no Koroshi-ya, lit. "Legendary Assassin") is the legendary assassin of Universe 6. In addition, he also later on becomes the leader for Team Universe 6. He's the main fighting antagonist of the Universe 6 Saga. Tracer Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer, is a fictional player character who appears in the 2016 video game Overwatch. She's a first-person shooter and is a damage hero developed by Blizzard Entertainment and related animations and literary media. Tracer was first seen in the 2014 Overwatch Cinematic Trailer short. She was later introduced as a playable character in an April 2016 update for Blizzard's crossover multiplayer online battle arena game Heroes of the Storm. Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He's an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him, but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. The Doctor The Doctor is the title character in the long-running BBC science fiction television programme Doctor Who. Since the show's inception in 1963, the character has been portrayed by thirteen lead actors. In the programme, "the Doctor" is the alias assumed by a centuries-old alien—a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey—who travels through space and time in the TARDIS, frequently with companions. The transition to each succeeding actor is explained within the show's narrative through the plot device of "regeneration", a biological function of the Time Lord race that allows a change of cellular structure and appearance with recovery following a potentially fatal injury. Doc Scratch Doc Scratch is an officer of Lord English, is a nigh-omniscient being, and is the first guardian of Alternia, meant to protect the planet, as well as facilitate the planet's "ultimate purpose". He communicatesSburb Logo primarily with Vriska Serket via Trollian. He also communicates frequently with Rose Lalonde in her session, and has made visits to Kanaya Maryam in person. He uses pure white text and no chumhandle or trolltag, making conversations difficult to read without highlighting. Being nearly omniscient, he's an extremely skilled manipulator. He fits into the billiards concept introduced by the Felt as the cue ball, and his name is an obvious reference to the pool term for pocketing it. This relates to how Doc Scratch would die in order to bring forth Lord English. It may also play on "Old Scratch," a traditional name for Satan, which relates to his role as "The Devil" in the story of the Ancestors. "Scratch" also means "to erase or eliminate", which reflects English's role as the demon that will destroy the universe. Like his master, Doc Scratch is not his true nameSburb Logo, rather, it's merely a pseudonym. Scratch appears as a humanoid figure in a white and green suit with a white handgun. His head is shaped like a cue ball, though the lack of an outline makes it look less like a ball and more like a hole in space. Grandfather Spider Grandfather Spider, otherwise known as Old Cob is the antagonist in Wizard101. Existing alongside the world tree Bartleby and Grandmother Raven as the manifestation of shadow and chaos, he is a very crucial being for creation, as without him, the spiral would cease to exist. Hat Kid Hat Kid is a main protagonist of A Hat in Time, she's a human-like alien attempting to collect the scattered Time Pieces, the fuel for her spaceship, so she can return home. Her real name is unknown, however she never says it in-game, and the instruction manual lists her as "Me," as it's entirely written in first person. Jade Harley Jade Harley is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She's the fourth kid to be introduced. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up long skirt. She was named 'Farmstink Buttlass' while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did, however she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes by the chumhandle gardenGnostic when chatting on Pesterchum and her web browser of choice is Echidna. She was the final one who prototyped a sprite and ended the human world for good. She's a quiet a intellectual girl sometimes even predicting what's in the future and she has a dog who is a first guaridan named Becquerel. Her Associated Element is earth, and her Associated Item is Uranium. Arecus Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Arceus) is a Normal-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. While it's not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it'll change type when it is holding a Plate or type-specific Z-Crystal. Like Darkrai and Shaymin before it, Arceus was not officially recognized by Nintendo until February 14, 2009, the year of its debut movie. It was officially revealed to international audiences on August 3, 2009. Arceus is known as "The Original One", as it's said that it created Sinnoh and Ransei, and possibly the entire Pokémon universe, along with the lake guardians and creation trio. It's the trio master of both the lake guardians and the creation trio. Kaguya Houraisan Kaguya Houraisan (蓬莱山　輝夜 Houraisan Kaguya) is the main antagonist of Imperishable Night. She was once a princess of the Lunarians and Eientei, a race of people living on the Moon. Due to illegally creating the Hourai Elixir with Eirin Yagokoro, they ended up living on Earth and what would eventually be Gensokyo. There, she dwelt among the humans and eventually grew to love her new home. Her beauty attracted many suitors, but she refused to marry any of them if they failed to accomplish one of her Five Impossible Requests. Eventually, when the Lunarians forgave her and attempted to retrieve her, she rejected Lunarian society in favor of Earth and escaped with Eirin to the hidden mansion of Eientei. Mobster Kingpin Mobster Kingpin is the antagonist of Problem Sleuth, although he can be controlled similarly and has the same types of stats as Problem Sleuth and the other protagonists. He's the ruler of the city, he's also the reason why Problem Sleuths were locked in their office, later he becomes DMK which literally was able to rip the universe apart. and his influence is seen in most aspects of Problem Sleuth. He's the one responsible for locking up the protagonists from the real world which is behind the Megaton Door, presumably, as he starts out with the key to it in the office. Morganthe Morganthe, also known as the Shadow Queen or Umbra Queen, is the main antagonist of the second arc of Wizard101. She's first encountered in Celestia. Morganthe commands a legion of insect-like creatures known as Shadow Weavers, and Wizards encounter her numerous times in the quest to rid her evil presence from the Spiral. Niko the Cat Niko is the playable protagonist of OneShot. They're tasked with returning the Sun to the Tower and saving the World from dying out. Niko contacts the Player throughout most of the game when in need of help or simply conversation about Niko's and the Player's origins. Shinki Shinki (神綺) is the goddess and creator of Makai, an alternate realm in the Touhou universe. She's the creator of Makai, a world of demons whose entrance is located near the Hakurei Shrine in a mountain cave. She describes herself as a god. However, she decided to start a vacation business to Gensokyo, sending demons there. Four people, Reimu, Marisa, Yuuka and Mima, went into her own Realm to beat her up and force her to abandon this project. To this day, she hasn't stopped yet. Star Butterfly Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She has a very carefree nature and is quite gullible, but as of the episode "Baby" she's been shown to have a skill level far beyond her mother. She's a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand. In seasons 1-2, she lives with her earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Mewtwo Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. While it's not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into two different forms: Mega Mewtwo X using Mewtwonite X and Mega Mewtwo Y using Mewtwonite Y. It's a member of the Mew duo along with Mew. Luka Luka (ルカ Ruka?) is the main protagonist of Monster Girl Quest. He's a boy of undetermined age who goes on a quest to end racism by defeating the monster lord and her heavenly knights, but he ends up befriending them all, learning the truth about himself and his mom, soloing a pantheon of angels and destroying this lunatic of a goddess named Ilias along with her 2 even crazier co-conspirators who all betray each other and want to become the ultimate entity via fusing themselves with light and darkness and taking hyper-drugs. He hails from Ilias Village. He's the current wielder of Angel Halo, a sword with the power to seal monsters. He's the son of Marcellus and the second Seraph Lucifina, the nephew of the first Seraph Micaela, the descendant of the legendary hero Heinrich (on Marcellus' side) and Goddess Ilias (on Lucifina's side), and at the end of the game, the husband of Alice and father of her expected twin son and daughter. He’s lighthearted, but gullible, which tends to get on Alice’s nerves. He believes in the possibility of coexistence with man and monster, and wants to see a world where they can live together peacefully. But in Paradox, things are different, and instead of all that he has to chase after his cyborg dad with these lolis and his friend who looks way older than him and is actually a multiversal death machine in disguise but no one knows that. And along the way, they have to protect all of creation from non-existence itself that's consuming it slowly. In Paradox he's way stronger and things are infinitely more over-the-top than in the original game. Aradia Megido Aradia Megido, also known by her Trollian handle, apocalypseArisen, is one of the troll. The handle she uses alludes to two things within her life. One, apocalypse, refers to the end of the world, which she considered important. Arisen relates to the fact that she has died multiple times, but has managed to come back, or "rise from the dead", in a way. apocalypseArisen could also refer to the fact that she uncovered the Sgrub Beta, which causes the apocalypse. "Arise" is also an anagram to Aries, her associated zodiac sign and horn shape. Aradia has the lowest type of blood of the troll race she was a ghost but later she was turned into a robot and paradoxes happened and there were a lot of aradias from other timelines that were fighting the black king but most of them got overpowered by him so some got destroyed by Black King Telepathic Attack but there were still some left until Bec Noir showed up and literally blitzed every Aradiabot there but with one exception a Aradiabot which survived but got self destroyed for some reason but after that she became a god tier which later played a huge role (Fun Fact: she is one of the only characters in Homestuck to have a canon voice. Dave Strider Dave Strider is one of the main characters in Homestuck, he likes being cool and has cool stuff, he also likes to be an ironic master in which he's and in fact he may even be in his bros level of irony, also he's the third kid to be introduced. He's obsessed with being cool, which manifests itself in his unceasing pursuit of new ironic depths. When the original name "Insufferable Prick" was about to be suggested, he slashed the entry box right in half with a Ninja Sword because he's just way too cool to put up with that kind of bullshit. On Pesterchum his Chumhandle is turntechGodhead. He has Pesterchum Version 7.0 as opposed to John's 6.0. His web browser of choice is Hephaestus. His Associated Classical Element is Fire, as indicated by his web browser and the weather outside his house, and his Associated Item is Amber. Richard Watterson Richard Buckley Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. He serves the role of the father in the Watterson family. Unlike the traditional father, however, Richard is not wise, nor is he a good role model for his children in any way. Despite his misguided advice and uncouth mannerisms, Richard has good intentions and loves his family all the same. Note: Richard is on his job which can be allowed to using for fight on the battle. Terezi Pyrope Terezi Pyrope, also known by her Trollian handle, gallowsCalibrator, is one of the troll and is one of the main character in Homestuck who played sgurb and were ones who created the genesis frog upon the finish of the game. She's considered as a hell of a girl because she's tehcnically blind and she can smell and taste and she has mastered this so much that she's better blind than not blind, also not forget the fact that she's attracted with two knights (Dave Knight of Time, and Karkat Knight of Blood) and Terezi is obsessed with hanging dragons. Her handle refers to two things associated with her. The gallows part refers to the noose where people are hanged, alluding to her interest of hanging her stuffed animals, as well as her interest in law. Her ancestor, Redglare, had been killed by the gallows, which could also be an allusion made by the Trollian Handle. The second part, Calibrator, refers to her being the troll which "calibrates" all of the other trolls, and keeps them focused on the tasks at hand (it also has her zodiac sign, "Libra", in it). Another theory is that she's the one who, literally or figuratively, calibrates the gallows where wrongdoers are hanged, referencing her desire for justice, order, and law; as well as her fervent beliefs that breakers of those laws must be punished with due severity. Her associated zodiac sign is Libra (♎). Introduced in Homestuck: Act 4, she has pointy teeth like Karkat, but her horns are perfectly conical as opposed to being curved at all like most other trolls. Terezi was supposed to be the leader of the Red Team until Karkat convinced her to revoke the position to him. Time Baby Time Baby is the guardian of the multiverse and leader of the time patrol. Last one of his species, he was a giant, time manipulating baby who was the last son of his race as well as the tyrannical supreme ruler of the future before being killed by Bill Cipher. Homura Akemi Homura Akemi is one of the main characters in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She's first seen by Madoka in a dream of her fighting a monster in a desolate landscape of skyscrapers. The day after the dream, Homura has transferred to Madoka's school where she gives her ominous warnings. Pre-Fight This FFA was taken place in London. Homura will have allowed to turn her into Devil Homura. Shadow might have allowed to turn him into Super Shadow. Niko will have his light bulb. Star will have her mewberty form. Prep Time inculding for The Doctor. Annnnnd... Even no compostie for all! IT'S TIME TO REWIND RUMBLE! Fight Results Post-Analysis Conclusion Next time on Rewind Rumble Category:Episodes Category:Free for alls Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:What If Battles Category:Uncompleted Battles Category:Collabs